Trained Assassins
by Bookwormreader1
Summary: What if instead of Blackthrone being a school for thugs and off the grid it was the Gallagher Girls that were the school for training assassins. Read it's a story that I had to get out of my system.
1. Trained Assassins

**I haven't done one of this so here it is.**

**Disclaimer:**

**That moment when you realize that you don't owe Gallagher Girls series so you cry yourself to sleep hoping for that day will come where you transfer bodies with Ally Carter**

**Ok I know crazy but that's my kind of disclaimer people. **

**Cammie POV**

"Go! Go!" screamed Mr. Solomon at us we were woken up at 3 a.m. to jump off an helicopter and on to a ocean, and try to get back to Gallagher Girls Academy- _alive _with the only the supplies that were in your backpack. You'll probably wondering what is a Gallagher girl?

At this minute you can be typing down in Google:

_Gallagher Girls _

Or like Liz you can be trying to hack into a file to find out-yet you won't find out anything. Not just because Liz made our firewall but also because we're off the grid. You'll probably find Blackthorn Institute though- a school for snobby rich boys-sure they're also trained to be spies, but there trained differently from us we are like a place where you'll probably send your kid there after he tries to hack into the Presentational Files-like Liz. Or Knock down 50 people in 10 minutes with floss and a blow drier-Bex's personally best if I do say so myself. Or when a senator brings in here his daughter because she was has to get nothing but the best-although our school looks like **NOTHING **like they show in the pictures.

"Come on Liz no electronic devices in this trip Ms. Sutton!" screamed Mr. Solomon as he pushed Liz down the ocean, "Your up next Morgan-Good luck Morgan." as he squeezed my shoulder, I knew for a fact that Mr. Solomon had a sweat spot for me, but in the world of assassins that wasn't good.

"When do I ever need luck? I'm trained to be an assassin. It'll come naturally to me." I said as I jumped down from the helicopter.

* * *

"Good job, Ms. Morgan you won the challenge, Tina and Liz I was expecting something better from you-everybody else breakfast is served enjoy it!" said Joe. As we finally after 7 days managed to get back here, sure they were some shark attack along the way, but at least we managed. That is if you don't count Liz or Tina- Tina isn't really doesn't have it in her to be a assassin-but tell her that and she'll knock you down unconscious enough for you to never tell her that, but not enough damage to kill you, Liz does, but only behind a electronic device .

"Come on Cammie I heard that they'll be waffles and pancakes!" squealed Bex-I know actually_ squeal-age, _but hey you can't blame her after living on fish as your food source you can't help it but squeal, and also by the fact that are breakfast is consisted of vegetables for stamina and pills to keep our strength.

"Mmm! So good" I said as I shoved another pancakes in my mouth off I glanced sown at my sister/friends and noticed that we were eating like it was our last meal- and it might be we don't know if by next period they decide to drop us off in a forest to see how will survive. I saw that Liz was chocking on her waffle and I handed her my cup off milk to save her from a huge embarrassment-she barely manage to forget about the peanut accident.

"Ladies I have an announcement to make." said Dr. Steve as we all stopped eating pancakes, waffles, fruits, and other food almost halfway to our mouths were now just dangling from our forks, "As you may all now the Blackthrone Institute-'

"A bunch of bloody sick minded stuck up assholes who we can beat up in milliseconds!" screamed Bex causing the whole Gallagher Girls Academy to howl in laughter including Dr. Steve and Mr. Solomon were trying to cover up their laughter with coughs.

"Okay settle down girls or all make you gals have another trip to the North Pole."said Dr. Steve causing all of us to stay quite including the 7th and 8th grader that didn't even know what happen up at North pole.

"Ok 35 of you girls will be getting the opportunity of getting to go to Blackthrone Institute-and yes Liz the file that you just hacked is correct they'll be boys-" said Dr. Steve

'What do you mean by go _go_ like in _go_ as a day or as we go undercover?" asked Bex

"You'll be going as go _go_ for the a semester, so pack your bags ladies and pack light" said Dr. Steve he mostly said it to Macey, "the helicopter will be outside and this are the people that will be going. . . Rebecca Baxter

"Bloody yes!" screamed Bex punching the air.

". . .Tina Walter's I hope that you'll prove me right Ms. Walters" said Mr. Solomon at this I was surprised I mean Tina did horribly bad in the ocean challenge, "Stephenie Hills. . . Cassie Bronx. . ." _Come on call my name._ Dr. Steve kept on calling on names each one he called jumped up and down and ran up to their room to pack, "Roxana Slaughter. . ." _Great only 3 names left._

"Macey Mchenry" said Dr. Steve Macey finally looked up from her nails and sighed as if he just told her that she was going to miss on at a sale at the mall.

"Elizabeth Sutton. . . of course Cameron Morgan and as a prize for winning today's challenge you'll be the one who decides how you guys are going to break in the Blackthrone Institute-remember they're not expecting you till tomorrow so use the element of surprise wisely. You guys have a 30 minutes to pack " this time he said it in the mobile intercom, he probably said this to Macey, "And don't worry you'll be drop of at a mall to buy whatever clothing pleases you." Thank God he did because Macey would've died if Blackthrone saw us in our _fashionable_ grayish greenish jumpsuit-I know but in Gallagher Girls we prided our self that we can all shoot a rifle and a 45 with our eyes closed-we learned how to shoot in 7th grade.

**TIME-SKIP-TIME-SKIP-TIME-SKIP-TIME-SKIP**

"Thank God that we are stopping at the mall!" said Macey as we left Foot Locker-and people thought that Macey doesn't know the difference between a Jordan and a Nike. We were about to hit our 47 store when my ring buzzed.

"That's our cue come on Macey, Bex, and Liz." I said as I grabbed on to their arms I especially grabbed on to Macey as I saw her eye Victoria Secret even though we've gone there like 6 times already.

"Wait my order should be done by now you guys go and get in the limo I'll be there in like-uh I'll just get there." Macey said as she ran off at least it wasn't into Victoria Secret. And she ran fast for a girl that had more than 50 bags on her.

"Ugh MACEY!" I screamed causing some people to turn their heads, "fine, let's go and hope that I don't actually murder Mace."

"Come on Cammie you know you won't kill her." said Bex as she started to walk to the parking lot.

"I don't know about that, after the class Dr. Steve had about how to kill people with their shopping bags I'm highly considering doing it with Macey." I said causing Bex to laugh and Liz paled.

"I know were trained assassins Liz but come on learn to make fun of it." said Bex as she nudge Liz with elbow.

"I know Bex but don't you guys ever feel like. . . ." Liz said trailing off

"Feel like what?" I asked scrolling around my phone trying to find a cool app I made have missed** (A/N: Any one else?)**

"Like Blackthorne Institute got the better deal?" squeaked Liz

"What?" I asked actually dropping my phone, and stopping in my tracks like Bex. I didn't know what to say I just stood there stuck in my tracks with Bex, a car actually honk at us to get out of the way.

"What do you mean got the best deal?" I said calmly knowing that my voice was scaring Liz

"Well I mean Blackthorne are trained as spies."

"Yeah a much of wussies." replied Bex and I could tell that she was getting irritated-and I couldn't blame her I was too.

"Yeah but-"

"Butts are for pooping Liz, what are you trying to get at?" I asked

"Okay just listen and no interruptions you guys Pinkie-promise?" asked Liz holding up her pinkie

"You got 2 minutes to explain and then we are leaving to find the girls." I said rolling my eyes at Liz and slapping her pinkie down

"Ok well I hacked into Blackthorne and I noticed that they are trained _spies._"

"Yeah we all know that Liz." I said already walking away

"Wait Cam, Bex just listen!"

"Bloody hell, Liz make it quick." snapped Bex

"Ok ok well Blackthorne train spies but we are trained spies and _assassins-"_

"Yes, well Liz text me when you have to tell me something that I don't already know." I snapped I already knew where this was going

"Look Cam and Bex Blackthorne is trained to _save_ lives while we are trained to _take _lives doesn't that sound like-"

"Doesn't it sound like we aren't even in Blackthorne and you are already acting like a complete bi-"

"Wow calm down Bex," I said, "But Bex has a point what the hell are you trying to prove?"

I could see that Liz was fighting whether or not to tell us, I was about to tell her to spill out but yells, screams, even _giggles,_ **AND** squeaks got my attention as I saw all the rest of the Gallagher Girls gathered around Mace's white limo

"What the hell," I mumbled as I saw that they managed to attract at least 50 boys

"About time you guys got here." said Macey as she was sitting on hood of the limo surrounded with 4 ultra-cute guys

"Why are there boys here?" I asked

"Well nice to meet another hottie like you." said a boy with brown hair

"Okay they gotta go." I mumbled as I also got on top of the hood but unlike Macey I didn't sit down I stood up on it and blew a loud whistle loud enough to make the girls drop their bags and cover their ears and the boys trying to get there numbers also-thanks to Dr. Steve's lessons on Sounds Can Kill.

"Hey girls, I just got, like, a text from our _boyfriends_," I said practically screaming the word boyfriends, "And they said they're going to be here any minute now." I could even hear my own brat-girly voice so added even more I twirled my hair around my index finger

"What you _all_ have boyfriends?" asked the guy that called me hottie

"Duh, do you think hot, sexy, and smart girls like us won't have boyfriends?" I asked rolling my eyes at him like he was the dumbest person a live, but in true some of us never actually had a _real_ boyfriend that know that we are trained assassins.

"Oh," said the brown hair one blushing and Macey elbowed me on my my _bare_ leg, I had gotten used to our uniforms that I forgot completely the Macey had forced my in a flowery skater skirt that went to my thighs and a crop black shirt that showed of my pierced belly button and I went through a lot of pain but that belly button hurt like a mother. **(A/N: Trust me they do hurt like a mother it feels like your getting needle punched there. But then it's totally worth it bragging it to your friends lol)**

And from the way that the boys were staring at me I knew that they were having a good look at my long legs, I was about to pull the ends of my skirt to try to cover as much as possible but Macey elbowed me once again, already knowing what I was about do.

I was not going to get intimated by this boys so I stood there crossing my arms on my chest and cleared my throat, "Like I was saying our boyfriends are going to be here any minute now and I wouldn't mind if all of you guys left."

"OK well leave but with one condition." said the brown hair one

"What." I said-or more like growled

"Give me your phone number and me and my boys will leave."

"Ah. . .I-I what?" I stuttered and trust me it takes a lot of skills to make ME stuttered

"Number." the brown hair one said as he rolled up his sleeve and handed me a sharpie

"Oh okay," I said as I jumped down from the limo's hood and uncapped the sharpie I was struggling to know if I should just give him a bogus number

"And please give me you real number." said the brown hair guy reading my mind

"First tell me your name." I said

"Abrams. Joshua Abrams."

I made a mental note to make Liz find out everything about this guy, I grabbed his arm surprising warm and wrote down a bogus number.

"Leave," I said

"I'll make sure to call you," said Josh winking at me. "Come on boys this girls are waiting for there _boyfriends _and we don't want to be rude" the way he said boyfriends I almost thought that he knew the whole 'boyfriends' was a scam but I re-thought about.

_Come on his a civilian._

"Jimmy we got to go Zach just uh-called?" said a hot guy looking like a Greek prince since Josh wasn't moving form his spot and just staring at me.

"I thought that your name was Josh." I said staring at this suppose Josh

"It is it's just that Zach-wait if you gave me your real number then I 'll tell you why." Josh said smoothly as he walked away leaving with the rest 50 boys

"Well Cammie you must be happy that I forced you into that skirt because those boys were fawning over your legs." said Macey and seconds later the girls all broke down all talking and screaming

"Cammie stole the spot light" and "Damn her legs"

I climbed back on the limo's hood a treated them to one of my whistles, "Listen up girls, I will not ask why the hell it even occurred you guys to bring _civilians_ here nor will I ask how more stupid you can be. Here are your comms" as I tossed each of the girls there own comms, "Liz upgrade them so have them with you at all times"

"Come on Cammie lighten up their a bunch of sissies! Blackthorne will be easy to get in" said Alice

"That is true but I don't want to risk anything, so ladies prepare yourselves to spank some ass!" I screamed my sisters also whooped with me,"So this is how we are going to sneak in to Blackthrone. . ."

**EDITED: 05-16-14  
**

**Review and tellme what you guys think I EDITED BECAUSE LETS ADMITTED THE OLD CHAPTER WAS CRAPPY**

**REVIEW AND GET ME TO 15 REVIEWS AND TEH NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP PRONTO!**

**X Bookwormreader1**


	2. Feed Your Imganition

**YOU GUYS!(I put like a thousands of '!' but only one showed up!) ARE MAKING ME CRY!**

**BUT WITH JOY!**

**I have checked my email and I can't believe you guys have favorite me as your author! I just fangirl over you guys! I really do appreciate it!  
**

**So with that done I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting for this one but I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to make the Gallagher Girls break into Blackthrone, so this isn't the break in this is just Zach being his hottie, sexy, gorgeous self. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Unless Ally shrunk to 5 feet and some inches and made a time machine to be in high school again and dyed her hair blackish then THAT'S ME.  
**

**Chapter 2: Feed Your Imagination  
**

**Zach's POV**

"Where the hell have you guys been?" I asked as I saw Grant coming with the rest off the boys

"With some hot chicks." replied Josh for Grant

"What the hell Jimmy! You guys can't leave on a Cover Ops and leave me the only one doing the coin pass! With nobody but me to pass it to" I screamed making people glance our way.

"Man, Zach you hell missed out, this girls were just wow! Especially this girl-by the way AMAZING legs she has. She is just like you bossy with a side of bitc-"

"Shut up Grant! She's mine." growled Josh at Grant

"Please Jimmy Boy we all know that she gave you a fake number." snapped Grant at Josh, "And admit she was rejecting you-which I'm not surprise by the way-she's more like a Zach girlfriend material." said Grant in a matter-of-fact way.

"No she isn't! She's more like Josh girlfriend material!" snapped Josh

"Zach, bring back the boys to the van, were leaving to Blackthorne now, since the rest of the class thought to play hookies to meet up with some girls." said Mrs. Morgan

"Ok, Jimmy, my boy, relax I have no interest in this. . . girl**(A/N: Sure you won't. . . *wiggling my eyebrows since IDK how to type it in the computer.)**

"You better not, Goode." sneered Josh pissing me off, I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Look Jimmy, you aren't a damn girl so I can gladly beat your face and make it uglier." I growled letting him go and turned to face the rest of the boys, "And what the hell is wrong with the rest of you guys! Are you guys stupid, mental, or retards!? Wait, don't answer that."

"Zach, you weren't there man this girls were just-I don't even know if there's a word to describe them! Especially that girl that Josh is hitting on." said Grant and I knew Grant was only saying that to get Jimmy more piss.

"You son of-"

"Shut up Jimmy like I said before I'm not interested in. . ." I said trailing off for him to tell me her name

"Uh. . ." Josh also trailing off scratching his head.

Making me stop in my tracks, "So you are acting like a possessive boyfriend over this girl that gave you a fake number and didn't give you her name? Okay, yup that makes complete sense."

"Shut up, Goode you're just mad because you were being a Goodie-two shoe's and sucking up with the coin pass of Mrs. Morgan." snapped Jimmy at me.

Making me get more and thanking God that Josh is a boy so I can gladly introduce him to my fist. Grant must have notice that was going to do a introduction so he got between me and Josh.

"So how about we tell you about the girls we meet?" asked Grant as we got inside the van.

I sigh knowing that if I said no Grant was going to tell me anyways, "Fine."

"Okay were do I start at? Well they were like 32, but then 3 other girls came along making them 35-yes I counted, and they were hot and. . ."

At the point the rest of the boys joined in on the conversation agreeing how,what , and who was hotter, I just toned them out, hoping that they'll saliva supply and energies would give out. . . which 1 hour later on the ride it did not.

"Okay, dude**(A/N: Yeah I just had to do that one.) **can you guys talk about there names, family, or something else instead of there bodies." I asked rubbing the back of my neck

"Well we kinda didn't. . ." Grant said and mumbled the last part

"You kinda didn't what?" I asked tensing

"Will we kinda don't know much about them." mumbled Grant

"What?" I screamed, causing the whole van fulled of teen boys irrupt in:

'They were to hot' and 'it's he's fault'

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at them once they were silent I calmly talked "So you guys talk to this girls but got no names no nothing just that they are hot, please tell me you guys gave them your fake names."

The van was deadly silent, making me cuss.

"I don't know how it happen it's just they direct the conversation back to us." Jonas said excusing himself

"So each one of you gave them your real name?" I asked

Slowly the all nodded their heads.

"Crap you mo-"

"Calm down, Goode I put a bug on the girl, I just lost the signal Jonas can you fix it?" asked Jimmy

"Look Zach the bug Jimmy Boy put will probably tell us that they're civilians that are hella hot and smart and nothing else." Grant told Zach trying to calm him down.

I grunted a very mean "Fine."

"Ok so I'll just do this. . . hmm. . . ok this is weird. . . Ah! The Great Jonas succeeds again! Here listen." said Jonas as he put the bug on speaker

". . .Ok so it's clear what we are going to do to break in Black. . .static. . . thorne?" asked a voice

"That's the girl!" whispered Josh making the guys slap him in the back and telling him to shut up. Not

"Gallagher Girls, Blackthorne won't know what hit, because I guarantee it!" said the girl Josh was hitting on

_Gallagher Girls?_

The girls broke down in chants of: "Cammie, Cammie"

But we weren't listening no more all of us had forgotten the basic steps to breath, I knew we were about to irrupt in questions but again we forgot how to breath again as we heard a voice say

"What the hell is that a bug on you Cammie?" said on the other side of the bug.

"Crap! Shut it off Jonas!" I screamed forgetting that they could probably hear us.

"Wait I need time!" said Jonas as he started to type away

"Liz, get a signal on it!" commanded the the girl, Cammie her voice sending shivers up by back

"Crap, crap, crap! Jonas did you turn it off?" I asked as I screamed over the loud screams that the boys had now irrupted on.

"I got a signal Cam's it's location is moving towards. . . Blackthorne! Cam's it's them!" said what I presume was Liz

"Dammit!" I screamed as I smashed my fist on the bug. Making everything go quite.

"We're screwed." said Jonas quietly.

"As hell we aren't find everything you can on Gallagher Girls and this girl, Cammie." I said commanding every boy a mission.

If this Gallagher Girls were going to break in Blackthorne they were going to go through hell, because I guarantee it.

**Cammie's POV**

"I lost connection, but Cammie their latest location was getting close to Blackthorne Institute." said Liz as she stopped typing.

"So those were the wussies." said Bex

"I imagine them hotter." I said breaking the tension and making them laugh

"Do you think they now our plan on how we are going to break in?" asked Liz

"Maybe, I don't know!" I said biting my lip that has been coming like a tic

"Well let's not take any chance we re going to switch plans." said Macey

"I know I know but it's going to be tougher now that they know ugh!" I screamed and I knew I was whining

"Cammie, since when have we Gallagher Girls done a mission the easy way?" asked Bex

"Never." I mumbled

"OK then people! Make a peep stop where they sell Willy Wonka because for this break in we are using our imagination!" I said clapping my hands together, sure they knew _we_ were coming, but they don't know _what _is coming at them.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'M TRYING TO UPDATE 3 STORIES AT A TIME **

**SO PATIENCE WITH ME!**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU GUYS! **

**REVIEW**

**IN **

**THAT**

**BOX**


End file.
